


[Fake chat] Избранные чаты рута Элизабет Третьей

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fake chat, Fake route, SNS!AU, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Шутке "Дайте нам рут Элизабет Третьей" столько же лет, сколько самой игре. Мы решили воплотить ее хотя бы частично.
Relationships: Elizabeth the 3rd/Main Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 челлендж





	1. День 5, 07:26

**Author's Note:**

> Использован генератор [Mystic Messenger Chat Screen Creator by shaorankun](https://shaorankun.com/mmchat/), для аватарки Элизабет Третьей взято официальное изображение из игры.


	2. День 5, 12:45




	3. День 5, 19:08




	4. День 6, 10:12




	5. День 7, 14:11




	6. День 9, 20:01




	7. День 10, 13:55




End file.
